


Nicotine

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Eric/Four, I ain't making you read it. A good bit of smut... okay, mostly smut. There will be Four/Tris, as well. One drunken night at Dauntless, has Four escorting Eric back to his apartment, where he admits to watching Eric from the control room. Smut ensues! Will only be around five or six chapters, but, ya' never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Chapter One:**

 

_Cross my heart and hope to die  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
I've lost control and I don't want it back_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked  
It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
It's better to burn than to fade away  
It's better to leave than to be replaced  
I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked  
It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah_

_Just one more hit and then we're through  
'Cause you could never love me back  
Cut every tie I have to you  
'Cause your love's a fucking drag  
But I need it so bad  
Your love's a fucking drag  
But I need it so bad_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

**Eric's POV:**

"Why are you talkin' t'me?" Four slurs out as he struggles to keep a hold on his beer.   
Why am I talking to him?   
We hate each other.  
I am really wasted, though.

He's smirking at me, the bastard.   
Little four-fears prick.

But, damn, those lips of his...   
No.  
Fuck no.

I shake my head furiously, and lean back, chugging the remainder of my own beer. I stand up from where I had been sitting next to Four on the couch, and I wobble a bit, before I fall back into my previous seat, with an "Ooof!" 

Four stares at me, with an eyebrow raised, and I just gaze at him with a blank face. 

A moment passes. 

And then we burst into a drunken fit of laughter, Four slapping me on the back, as we try to catch our breath. 

"I think you've probably had enough, huh?" he whispers in my ear, his hot breath on my neck causing me to shiver. 

Nope.   
Eric, don't you dare get your hopes up.  
He's drunk, and touchy, is all. 

"Yeah," I tell him, with a slight hiccup. "'M pretty sure I 'ave." 

I go to stand again, but I'm having a shit ton of difficulty, as the room spins relentlessly.

"Whoa there, leader," Four says, as he throws his arm out in front of my chest. A grin spreading across his face, as he moves to stand up, holding his hands out in front of my face. 

I just stare at them. 

"Come on, big guy!" he giggles, his eyes crinkling up a bit in humor. 

He fucking giggled.

It was fucking adorable.

I heave with an exagerated sigh, as I take the offered hands, Four pulling me up to my feet, and steadying my body by placing one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my waist. 

I feel my cheeks turning red. 

"March! March! March!" Four laughs, stomping his feet and pointing towards the door that is our exit.   
I start to walk towards the door, when I suddenly feel a sting on my right buttock. 

"Ow!" I throw a half-assed glare over my shoulder. "What the hell was that for, Four?" 

"You're s'posed to march, silly leader!" I am starting to think that just because Four is more steady on his feet, doesn't mean he's not more wasted than I am.

"Fine," I grumble, and I duck my head a bit, hoping nobody sees the awkward display. Luckily, all the other Dauntless are too busy with their own drinks to notice us. 

"Do you even know where my 'partment is?" I inquire, as he continues to march me down the hall, though I have settled into an unsteady walk. 

"Yep," Four replies, popping the 'P'. I don't think I've ever seen him like this; I don't think I've ever even seen him drink before. 

"How?" I ask him, incredulously, doubt lighting up my features, even though he can't see from his position behind me. 

Well, that would never happen...

Shit, Eric, there you go, again. 

Get your act together. 

"I watch you come and go everyday," he informs me, with hardly any slur, and it shocks me a bit. He watches me? 

"You do?" I ask, a hint of disbelief evident in my tone, as we continue up the last few flights of stairs, before we reach my floor. 

"Yeah, I do," he says, his voice low, and husky. 

I think I'm imagining things.

"Why?" I ask, before I can help myself, inwardly cursing myself for having drank so much so as to loosen my tongue, almost beyond my control. We arrive in front of my door, and he leans me against the wall, holding his hand out. 

I stare at it, again, before realizing that he wants my key. 

I reach into my jacket pocket, feeling for the metal card, and pulling it out and placing it in the outstretched hand. 

He smirks as he slides it through the box on the door, and the entry pops open. 

"Do I get to come in, too?" he asks, his voice even lower, and his eyes darken as I stare into golden-brown orbs. I feel my lips part slightly, and I shiver. 

At what point am I allowed to get my hopes up? 

"Yeah, definitely," I tell him, as he grabs me from the wall and attempts to shove through the door. I settle on the couch, and he kicks the door closed before plopping down on top of me. 

"Oi! Four! What the-," I gasp, my words stuck in my throat, as he cuddles into my chest, his nose nuzzling my neck near my ear. "Ummmm." 

"I notice more than you think, Eric," he tells me in a deep voice. I feel my breathing pick up to quick, shallow breaths, as I try to calm my nerves. I swallow thickly as he turns around so he is straddling my lap. 

I stare into his eyes as he inches his face closer to mine, my eyes flicking to his lips briefly, before returning my gaze to his large pupils. 

"You think you're subtle," he says, halting his advance mere centimeters from my nose, and he smirks. "To everyone else, maybe. To me, no." 

This can't be real. 

This has got to be the best fucking dream ever. 

But I know it's real.

He glances down to my own slightly parted lips, as I chew on my bottom lip, his tongue darting out briefly to lick his own lips. I shudder with desire, as I feel my jeans become uncomfortably tight. 

"Four," I moan, before I can help myself, and his lips press against mine, gently. 

I was not expecting that. 

I mean, yeah, I expected him to kiss me, but... not like _that_. 

Not that I'm complaining. 

I could do with more than a one night stand. 

I moan as he works his soft, full lips against my own, moving my arms to wrap around his waist. 

He pulls back a moment later, and a whimper of protest escapes my throat. 

He smiles at me crookedly, as he slides his jacket slowly down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. He then proceeds to remove his shirt, with the same, agonizingly slow movements. 

I allow my eyes to take in his form, my gaze traveling over his toned, fit torso. He smirks at me, jumping off my lap, and I whimper again. He giggles, before grabbing my arms and pulling me up off of the couch. 

He leads me over to stand at the foot of my bed, catching my lips with his once again. I am only vaguely aware of my own jacket being removed, before he is dragging my shirt over the top of my head, causing us to momentarily break the kiss, and he takes the opportunity to look me over, as well. 

He grins, so he must like what he sees. 

There's a reason the girls here at Dauntless throw themselves at me; and there's a reason I've turned every single one of them down. I don't do girls.

He pushes me gently down onto the bed, and I stare up at him with a fierce lust in my blue-grey eyes, as he moves his hands to pop the button on my jeans, before sliding the zipper down, and removing my jeans completely. 

"I knew it," he said, his voice low, and dripping with desire, as his lips turned up into a sexy smirk. "I fucking knew you went commando." 

"Been checking out the packaging, Stiff," I reply, a satisfied grin on my face. He nods, and at this point, I don't think anything he tells me will surprise me. 

"For once, you're right," somehow his voice drops even lower. "I am... _stiff_." 

I growl, deep in my throat, as he staddles my hips, his lower half still clothed. He leans down to kiss me, again, and this time, it's fierce. A sense of urgency, and passion fueling us to deepen the kiss, tongues exploring and battling for dominance. 

"Fuck, Eric," he whispers, huskily, as he moans when he grinds his jean-clad hips against my bare erection. He's elicits a gutteral groan out of me as well, my need for release apparent.


End file.
